


you are unbreaking

by Kufner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Natasha is protective and reader is a dumbass, Small angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufner/pseuds/Kufner
Summary: You get hurt during a mission and your girlfriend, Natasha, isn't happy about it.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	you are unbreaking

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine posted on Romanoffeast in August, 25th.

Tony’s desperately shouted warning was the last thing you heard before you lost consciousness. 

The only problem is: it’s never good to lost consciousness when you’re surrounded by armed enemies that want nothing more than to absolutely destroy you.

Oh, Natasha will be so mad at you.

When you wake up you’re only aware that the room you’re in is much too white and too bright, your body is hurting in every single place but the pain on your shoulder is the one that makes you groan loudly. “Don’t move.” You hear her voice warn you, you blink confusedly and turn in the direction of it to try to find her. “I said don’t move, you’re going to hurt yourself even more.” Natasha grumbled, her face came to focus when she stepped next to you to adjust your position on the pillow.

There are dark circles under her eyes and she barely looks at you, concealed anger is there too hiding the worry you know she’s feeling. “I’m sorry.” You whisper, voice hoarse.

Natasha shakes her head. “You’re sorry?” Her voice is high, expression darkening. “Tony told you not to run there, you could have died or even gotten someone else killed and you’re sorry?”

“Yes?” Natasha looks you in the eye for the first time, and there’s so much disappointment there that it makes you feel small and useless in the white hospital bed. She points to your left shoulder, the part of your body that hurts the most.

“If Pietro weren’t close enough to get to you the bullet they had to remove from your shoulder would’ve hit you in the head, and that’s how close you were to dying solely because you decided to play hero and ignore Steve’s orders.” You looked down, feeling ashamed. At the moment it seemed to be the right thing to do, you didn’t even think they had so much power to bring you down.

Natasha sighed, massaging her temple when you stayed silent. The door to the room opened and a doctor strided in completely ignorant to the heaviness in the air, it gave your girlfriend the opportunity to step back. “So, how are you doing, Y/n?”

“In a lot of pain?” You offered, glancing at your girlfriend as she stepped away from the bed you were laying in. “Single?” Natasha looked at you, shaking her head.

“I’m not breaking up with you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” She replied, although it did nothing to make you feel any better about it.

The doctor smiled gently at the both of you, checking on your injuries and asking many questions before he decided you were completely okay to go and spend the rest of your recovery in your own bedroom. When he left the room Natasha went after him to talk about the medications you would have to take, and you were left alone in the hospital room.

Again, you should have listened to her worry, because instead of staying put and waiting for her to come back and help you into some normal clothes so you could leave back to your own bedroom you got up on your own, wincing at the awful sensation of a hurt shoulder, and proceeded to try to get into a hoodie without any help and having only your right hand at disposition.

Before you could go too far on your little stupid decision you felt hands reach for the fabric you were trying so hard to pull as Natasha stood just behind you helping you put the damned thing on very carefully, once you were hugged by the purposely oversized fabric that you knew belonged to Steve and had been stolen by Natasha you felt her connect her body to yours from behind and lean in to lay a kiss on the side of your head. “Please, just let me take care of you and stop being stupid for now, okay?”

You laughed at her words, turning around to see Natasha’s face had finally softened with worry still lacing her beautiful features, she leaned in to lay another kiss on your forehead before reaching to encircle your waist with an arm so you could lean on her and walk safely out of the hospital wing.

Well, at least you knew she would always be there to help you recover from any injury.


End file.
